ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
The 32nd Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 32nd Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on May 14, 2005 at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. The telecast was held on CBS. Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Jill Farren Phelps (executive producer), Mary O'Leary (producer), Carol Scott (producer), Mercer Barrows (producer), Michelle Henry (producer), Deborah A. Genovese (co-coordinating producer), Charles Pratt Jr. (consulting producer), Robert Guza Jr. (consulting producer)' *All My Children'' - Julie Hanan Carruthers (executive producer), Ginger Smith (producer), Karen Johnson (producer), Casey Childs (producer) *''As the World Turns'' - Christopher Goutman (executive producer), Carole Shure (senior producer), Vivian Gundaker (producer), Kelsey Bay (coordinating producer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (executive producer), John F. Smith (co-executive producer), Edward Scott (supervising producer), Kathryn Foster (producer), John C. Fisher (coordinating producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Joseph Behar (director), Grant A. Johnson (director), William Ludel (director), Scott McKinsey (director), Owen Renfroe (director), Christine R. Magarian (associate director), Ron Cates (associate director), Penny Pengra (associate director), Peter Fillmore (associate director), Dave Macleod (associate director), Kathy Ladd (stage manager), Craig McManus (stage manager)' *''All My Children - Conal O'Brien (director), Casey Childs (director), Angela Tessinari (director), Andrew Lee (director), Michael V. Pomarico (director), Barbara M. Simmons (associate director), Shirley Simmons (associate director), Anthony Pascarelli (associate director), Terry Walker (associate director), A.J. Gundell (associate director), Jerry Pilato (associate director), Rusty Swope (stage manager), Penny Bergman (stage manager), Fritz Brekeller (stage manager) *''Guiding Light'' - Bruce S. Barry (senior director), JoAnne Sedwick (director), Brian Mertes (director), Susan C. Strickler (director), Matt Lagle (director), Tracey Hanley Bryggman (associate director), Ilene K. Frankel (associate director), Natasha Kreizman (associate director), Adam Reist (stage manager), Ann Vettel (stage manager), Joseph Willmore (stage manager) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Mike Denney (director), Kathryn Foster (director), Noel Maxam (director), Sally McDonald (director), Marc Beruti (associate director), Christopher Mullen (associate director), Robbin Phillips (associate director), Jennifer Scott (associate director), Tom McDermott (stage manager), Herbert Weaver Jr. (stage manager) Writing Team *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Hogan Sheffer (head writer), Jean Passanante (co-head writer), Christopher Whitesell (associate head writer), Charlotte Gibson (associate head writer), Paula Cwikly (associate head writer), Frederick Johnson (associate head writer), Carolyn Culliton (associate head writer), Courtney Simon (associate writer), Judith Donato (associate writer), Lynn Martin (associate writer), Judy Tate (associate writer), Susan Dansby (associate writer), Meg Kelly (associate writer), Elizabeth Page (associate writer), Melissa Salmons (associate writer), Craig Heller (associate writer)' *''General Hospital - Robert Guza Jr. (head writer), Charles Pratt Jr. (head writer), Elizabeth Korte (associate head writer), Michael Conforti (writer), Michelle Patrick (writer), Garin Wolf (writer), Mary Sue Price (writer), Michele Val Jean (writer), Susan Wald (writer), Michael J. Cinquemani (writer) *''Guiding Light'' - David Kreizman (head writer), Ellen Weston (head writer), Donna Swajeski (co-head writer), Jill Lorie Hurst (writer), Christopher Dunn (writer), Lloyd 'Lucky' Gold (writer), Kimberly Hamilton (writer), Brett Staneart (writer), David Smilow (writer), Penelope Koechl (writer), Royal Miller (writer), Gillian Spencer (writer), Casandra Morgan (writer), Joyce Heft Brotman (writer), Eleanor Labine (writer), Tita Bell (writer), Danielle Paige (writer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Kay Alden (head writer), John F. Smith (head writer), Trent Jones (co-head writer), Jerry Birn (writer), Natalie Minardi (writer), James Houghton (writer), Marc Hertz (writer), Josh McCaffrey (writer), Janice Ferri (writer), Eric Freiwald (writer) Lead Actor *'WIN: Christian LeBlanc (Michael Baldwin, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Grant Aleksander (Phillip Spaulding, ''Guiding Light) *Steve Burton (Jason Morgan, General Hospital) *Roger Howarth (Paul Ryan, As the World Turns) *Michael E. Knight (Tad Martin, As the World Turns) *Jack Wagner (Dominick Marone, The Bold and the Beautiful) Lead Actress *'WIN: Erika Slezak (Victoria Lord, ''One Life to Live)' *Martha Byrne (Lily Snyder, ''As the World Turns) *Kassie DePaiva (Blair Cramer, One Life to Live) *Susan Flannery (Stephanie Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Nancy Lee Grahn (Alexis Davis, General Hospital) *Juliet Mills (Tabitha Lenox, Passions) *Michelle Stafford (Phyllis Summers, The Young and the Restless) *Kim Zimmer (Reva Shayne, Guiding Light) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Greg Rikaart (Kevin Fisher, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Jeff Branson (Jonathan Lavery, ''All My Children) *Tyler Christopher (Nikolas Cassadine, General Hospital) *Justin Deas (Buzz Cooper, Guiding Light) *Rick Hearst (Ric Lansing, General Hospital) *Cameron Mathison (Ryan Lavery, All My Children) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Natalia Livingston (Emily Quartermaine, ''General Hospital)' *Crystal Chappell (Olivia Spencer, ''Guiding Light) *Robin Christopher (Skye Quartermaine, General Hospital) *Jeanne Cooper (Katherine Chancellor, The Young and the Restless) *Ilene Kristen (Roxanne Balsom, One Life to Live) *Heather Tom (Kelly Cramer, One Life to Live) Younger Actor *'WIN: David Lago (Raul Guittierez, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Scott Clifton (Dillon Quartermaine, ''General Hospital) *Michael Graziadei (Daniel Romalotti, The Young and the Restless) *Tom Pelphrey (Jonathan Randall, Guiding Light) *Jacob Young (JR Chandler, All My Children) Younger Actress *'WIN: Eden Riegel (Bianca Montgomery, ''All My Children)' *Jennifer Ferrin (Jennifer Munson, ''As the World Turns) *Alexa Havins (Babe Carey, All My Children) *Crystal Hunt (Lizzie Spaulding, Guiding Light) *Adrianna Leon (Brook Lynn Ashton, General Hospital) Special Fan Award Irresistible Combination *'WIN: Ricky Paull Goldin and Beth Ehlers (Gus and Harley, ''Guiding Light)' *Cameron Mathison and Rebecca Budig (Ryan and Greenlee, ''All My Children) *Michael Park and Maura West (Jack and Carly, As the World Turns) *Jack Wagner and Ashley Jones (Dominick and Bridget, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Jason Cook and Martha Madison (Shawn and Belle, Days of our Lives) *Peter Reckell and Kristian Alfonso (Bo and Hope, Days of our Lives) *Tyler Christopher and Natalia Livingston (Nikolas and Emily, General Hospital) *Trevor St. John and Kassie DePaiva (Todd and Blair, One Life to Live) *James Hyde and Kim Johnston Ulrich (Sam and Ivy, Passions) *Galen Gering and McKenzie Westmore (Luis and Sheridan, Passions) *Peter Bergman and Michelle Stafford (Jack and Phyllis, The Young and the Restless) Creative Arts Ceremony held on May 14, 2005. Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - Rob Santeramo (technical director), Doug Schmitt (technical director), Barrin Bonet (electric camera), Howie Zeidman (electric camera), Frank Forsyth (electric camera), Tom Tucker (electric camera), Larry Strack (electric camera), Joe Puleo (electric camera), Richard Westlein (electric camera), John Shanoski (senior video)' *''All My Children - Howard Zweig (technical director), Michael V. Pomarico (technical director), Adam Keith (electric camera), Mary McIlwain (electric camera), Chris Mauro (electric camera), Eric Johnson (electric camera), Tom Shepard (electric camera), Robert Ambrico (electric camera), George Montanez (electric camera), Virginia Higgins (video control) *''Days of our Lives'' - J.C. O'Neill (technical director), Bill Scott (electric camera), Lew Friant (electric camera), Brian Jorgensen (senior video), Mike Mecartea (electric camera), John Sizemore (electric camera), Mike Caruso (technical director) Outstanding Achievement in Live and Direct to Tape Sound Mixing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Chuck Eisen (production mixer), Dominick Maldari (production mixer), Robert T. Smith (re-recording mixer), Ashley Howe (re-recording mixer), Glen Heil (re-recording mixer), Rob Gigliuto (boom operator), Robert Ambrico (boom operator), Locke Wallace III (boom operator), George Montanez (boom operator), Eric Johnson (boom operator), Edward Raab (boom operator)' *''The Young and the Restless - Tommy Persson (production mixer), Ronnie Kimball (post production mixer), Bryan Aponte (post production mixer), Peter Mallard (post production mixer), Manuel Moreno (pre-production mixer), Larry Porche (sound effects mixer), Mark Beckley (boom operator), Luis E. Godinez (boom operator), Mark Mooney (boom operator) Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Tony Girolami (lighting director), Brian W. McRae (lighting director)' *''All My Children - Sean Conklin (lighting director), Michael Thornburgh (lighting director) *''As the World Turns'' - Donna Larson (lighting designer), Nicholas Varacalli (lighting designer) Outstanding Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Tom Spahn (composer), Brian Tarquin (composer), Gary Kuo (composer), Ron Cates (composer), Jim Klein (composer), Peter Fish (composer), Jerry Pilato (music director), A.J. Gundell (music director/composer), Loris Holland (composer), Terry Walker (music supervisor), Dominic Messinger (composer), Brian Comotto (composer), Kim Oler (composer), John Wineglass (composer) (American Broadcasting Company''' *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - Paul Glass (supervising music director/composer), Daniel P. Krausz (music director), David Nichtern (composer), Dominic Messinger (composer), Dave Marino (composer), Lee Holdridge (composer), Jordan Lieb (composer), Kevin Bents (composer), Bette Sussman (composer), Michal Towber (composer)' *''Guiding Light - Brian D. Siewert (composer), Ron Komie (composer), Kenneth Eberhard (composer), Billy Barber (composer), Mark Stephen Ross (composer), Danny Pelfrey (composer), Rick Rhodes (composer), Robyn Cutler (supervising music director), Jamie Lamm (composer), Chieli Minucci (composer), Gabriele Solarino (composer), Gary Deinstadt (music director), Robert Israel (composer) (Columbia Broadcasting System Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Patrick Howe (production designer), Tim Goodmanson (art director), Catherine McKenney (set director), Dennis Donegan (set director), Karen Hlipala (set director), Paul Hickey (set director)' *'WIN: The Young and the Restless - William Hultstrom (production designer), David Hoffman (art director), Joe Bevacqua (set decorator), Fred Cooper (set decorator), Andrea Joel (set decorator)' *''All My Children - Roger Mooney (production designer), Joel Reynolds (scenic designer), Chas Plummer (scenic designer), Martin Fahrer (scenic designer) *''One Life to Live'' - Roger Mooney (production designer), Ruth A. Wells (art director), John C. Kenny Jr. (art director), Martin Fahrer (art director) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Birgit Müller (costume designer)' *''All My Children - David R. Zyla (costume designer), Katherine Roth (costume designer), James Hammer (costume designer) *''As the World Turns'' - Margarita Delgado (costume designer), Charles Schoonmaker (costume designer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Jennifer Johns (costumer designer) Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Barbara M. Simmons, Shirley Simmons, Anthony Pascarelli, Barry Gingold, Roger Haenelt, Stephen Cali, Robert Frazier''' *''Days of our Lives'' - Mason Dickson, Lugh Powers, Schooner Darrow, David Mawhinney *''Passions'' - Mary Ann Benson, Paul Hartel, Steven Vincent Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Robin Kaiser (makeup artist), Pat Moore-Theis (makeup artist), Deborah J. Steele (makeup artist), Sheri Kornhaber (makeup artist)' *''As the World Turns - Eldo Ray Estes (key makeup artist), Anette Lian-Williams (makeup artist), Stephane Glover McGee (makeup artist), Kimberly Braisin (makeup artist) *''Guiding Light'' - Paul Gebbia (head makeup artist), Francesca Buccellato (makeup artist), Joseph Cola (makeup artist), Melanie Demetri (makeup artist), Helen M. Gallagher (makeup artist), Mary Anne Spano (makeup artist) *''One Life to Live'' - Katia Doumbia (makeup artist), Doreen Gillis (makeup artist), Jill Keogh (makeup artist), Renate Long (makeup artist) Outstanding Achievement in Main Title Design *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Suzanne Kiley (title designer)' *''General Hospital - Kathryn Peaslee (title designer), Fabrice Maurel (title designer) *''Life & Style'' - Alan Douglas (title designer), Wade S. Echer (title designer) *''SoapTalk'' - Jon Vesey (title designer), Ada Whitney (graphic artist), Marcelo Cardoso (graphic artist), Audrey Ciccone (graphic artist) Outstanding Achievement in Casting for a Drama Series *'WIN: Mary Clay Boland for ''As the World Turns' *Rob Decina for ''Guiding Light *Mark Teschner for General Hospital Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Theresa Marra-Siliceo (head hairstylist), Lillian Cvecich (hairstylist), Elena Roulenko (hairstylist)' *''All My Children - Joyce Carollo (hairstylist), Richard F. Esposito (hairstylist), Lisa Johnson (hairstylist), Kathy Lineberger (hairstylist), Silvie Salle (hairstylist) *''Guiding Light'' - Linda Williams (hairstylist), Ralph Stanzione (hairstylist), Christine Fennell (hairstylist), Marie Rossi (hairstylist), Vladimir Reichenbach (hairstylist) *''One Life to Live'' - Laurie Cacioli (hairstylist), Beverly Belletieri (hairstylist), Wayne Bilotti (hairstylist), Marie Rossi (hairstylist) Breakdown Does not include special fan award: *''All My Children'' - 16 Nominations / 5 Wins *''As the World Turns'' - 12 Nominations / 4 Wins *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 4 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 2 Nominations / 0 Wins *''General Hospital'' - 13 Nominations / 3 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 13 Nominations / 1 Win *''One Life to Live'' - 9 Nominations / 3 Wins *''Passions'' - 2 Nominations / 0 Wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 12 Nominations / 4 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys